Of Werewolves and Werecats
by trubleinmyparadise
Summary: Katie Dorsey, a teenage werecat who's lived in Beacon Hills the majority of her life, has finally run into the pack running the place. Or at least, trying to. Following the events of Gerard and his kanima, the Hale/McCall pack are trying to keep the supernatural from mixing with the natural, and living as a family unit.


A/N: So this is my first ever published fanfiction, hopefully the first of many. Constructive criticism is welcomed, and if there's anything about my writing that you'd like to highlight or whatever please do so by leaving a comment! I really appreciate feedback on any format. My story is un beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Also disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (if I did it wouldn't be ending)

Katie Dorsey was never one for conflict. So how she ended up running for her life from a wendigo was beyond her. She thought she was just going to have fun in the woods on the full moon, let herself go and turn, but no, of course not.

Her legs burned, and the air was getting harder and harder to breathe, but she could still hear the pounding of a lumbering beast behind her. Katie somehow found it in her to pull ahead more, on the last legs of her energy. She knew if she looked behind her she'd see a bulky, pale figure covered in scars and hair. It's yellowing teeth twisted and cruelly sharp glinted in the moonlight as its mouth hung open - foul breath escaped its lungs. The chest of the creature was gaunt, every rib being seen despite its muscular body. If it wasn't for her cat like reflexes, she'd be in its stomach for sure.

Panting hard, she pulled a hard right, trying to make it to her truck. Maybe if she made it into town the thing would give up his chase. "Come on," she frantically whispered to herself scrambling for her keys. Maybe if her hands stopped shaking for a second she'd be more successful. As soon as she pushed the key into the lock, she heard a roar. Not stopping to turn around, she hopped in the red truck. Only when her butt was seated and the engine was on did she dare look. Wolves joined the fray, attacking and dodging the cannibalistic creature.

Katie didn't wait to see what happened and who one. She ripped by the two battling wolves closest to her, heart racing and knees weak. The teen was close to turning, her eyes flickering from grey to neon aqua blue. She had to get out of there. Risking a glance in the rear view mirror, she checked to see if anything was following.

All she saw was conflicting auras. The wendigo's was prominent, blood red with oozing black spots that told of horror and destruction. It contrasted with the wolves. Surrounding the alpha was flames of blue, green, and pink. They were a person of leadership and compassion, but seemingly cold and collected. One of the beta's was surrounded by green and swirls of yellow. They were a kind soul, and as pure as humans, or werewolves, could be. It was all she could see before jerking her attention to the road before her.

She didn't let up on the gas until she was a mile away from home, and there was a great risk of being arrested. The girl really didn't want to disappoint the Sheriff, the man always looked tired these days. Her father and the man worked together occasionally, Mr. Dorsey being a child's psychologist, he helped out on any cases involving minors. Unfortunately cases like that were common in a town such as Beacon Hills. Bad things always seemed to lurk around every corner in the Californian town ever since the Hales house burned down.

The girl took a deep breath as she turned into her neighborhood. There had been signs of a pack in town, but she had never encountered them before. Her sense of smell wasn't good enough to detect them without getting close and personal, but she knew some went to her school. Not the alpha though, they would be unmistakable, sense of smell or not.

Katie finally parked in front of a white wooden house, noticing the living room lights were out. She winced, trying to see if by chance the dining room was lit up instead. Nope, but her Dad's bedroom upstairs was bright and lively. Welp…

She turned the key and pulled, knowing she'd be handing it over and not getting it back anytime soon. With a shake of her head she pat the stereo. "Well girl, looks like you and the driveway are getting some downtime - Mama's grounded." Of course she was referring to herself, and talking to her beloved truck. She'd paid for this beat up truck with the help of her father, but they both knew it was hers. But still, if he said no driving Cherry, then no driving Cherry.

Katie sighed as she walked up the pavement driveway, stopping at the base of the brick steps. It was dark, but she could just make out the blue wooden door was open behind the glass panel door. With a huff she made her way inside; while shrugging out of her jacket she noticed the tv was still on. "I'm home papa," she called up at the steps in front of her, and walked through the living room and into the kitchen. No reply met her as she opened the fridge.

Ignoring her still aching muscles from the run for her life, she fixed herself a bowl of cereal. The stove clock read 10:48, but she knew it was slow. It was probably two till' eleven instead. "It was quiet out there tonight," she boldface lied, trying to ease her father's worries, even as he ignored her. No need for him to get involved in the world of the supernatural any more than he did.

For the next five minutes all she could hear was the sound of her own crunching in the dark. She leaned against the kitchen's door frame and stared out into the night. The full moon mocked her, and the swaying of the trees sneered.

She could feel their call, wanted to run through the woods with her claws free and fangs flashing. They were just under the surface, ready to turn at a moment's notice. The feeling was there, waiting for her to pull and sink into her instincts like she used to when she was young. She could run and never look back, that was a cat's nature, wasn't it? To wander and roam, explore - she hissed at herself, turning quickly to set her dish in the sink. The raven-haired teen was passed that, she had a family now, however small.

Her footsteps were quiet of the carpeted steps as she made her way upstairs. She'd take a shower tomorrow, now she just wanted to lie on her bed. Her dad's door was closed, but her enhanced hearing could make out shuffling inside. He had since turned the lights out, but she could tell he was awake. There would be words in the morning, on why she wanted to go out so late, even if he knew what she was. But now they would pretend everything was fine, and the man was probably going to stay up analyzing all their interactions the last week. He as a nosy psychologist, but it came from love.

"Goodnight Papa," her voice was small outside his door. She cursed herself, she was still shaken from earlier. "I love you." Her hands ran through her curly short hair as she waited for a response.

". . . And I love you Sweetheart." Tears came to her eyes at his scraggly voice. He'd been upset earlier, and it was her fault. She just didn't want to tell him how bad it was, how much she needed to be out in the night. Her insomnia wasn't going to go away, just like the ears and tail that came with the full moon and every emotional outburst. They were a part of her, and she didn't want him to hate such a big portion of her.

Her hand touched the door as she turned to do down the hall. She walked passed the laundry shoot and turned to the left to her bedroom. The soft colors enveloped her, and she sighed to herself. She flopped down onto the pale pink covers and laid there, waiting for her heart to calm and thoughts to quiet.

Still, the call was there, and it pained her to admit… Katie had to turn willingly soon, or she might not be able to contain it when her hand's being forced. And she didn't know who'd get hurt this time.


End file.
